Sweet Sensations
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: This would be a mind-in-the-gutter fic, inspired by my friend, Trisa3d. Mainly it's about Chi Chi and her candy bar of mysterious origins. Read and review, PLEASE!


_**OFK: Hey peeps. This is my first DBZ fic so if it sux I'm sorry I wasted my time.**_

_**Piccolo: -smirks- Giving up already? J:)**_

_**OFK: No! I'm just warning them. Just in case it sux. :l**_

_**Piccolo: What if it doesn't? J:)**_

_**OFK: ... Then... well... Um... ano... Ya see... urm... GRR! Shuddup. Ya meanie. -pout- :(**_

_**Piccolo: How am I a "meanie"? J:(**_

_**OFK: You're making me think! Ya know what happens when I think:O**_

_**Piccolo: -grabs helmet- Take cover! -falls over, maniacally laughing- O**_

_**OFK: One moment please. o -lunges for the green dude and pulverizes him- I feel better now. -huge smile-**_

_**Piccolo: -twitching on ground- XP**_

_**OFK: So, anywayz... I just wanna warn ya that my mind was in the gutter when I came up with the idea for this... and I was inspired by Trisa3d... so thank her if ya like it. (And review. Me likey reviews...) If ya don't, then... that's ur prob and ya don't even have ta comment on it. Me no likey flames. Me track down meanies and practice voodoo or my aim with my shotgun... which is a veddy beautiful Mausberg 500 (and fully loaded). With a slug barrel. For huge deer slugs. That will make you go pthhhhhhhhh and die. So behave, you meanies... or you will be in worse condition than Green Bean ova herre. -point point-**_

_**Piccolo: -twitch twitch-**_

_**OFK: Nuff said.**_

_**Disclaimer: (I've never put one on a story before, but... here goes.) If I owned the show DBZ, then why would I be writing fan fictions on any story whatsoever! I'd be filthy stinkin' rich and wouldn't even bother with these things anymore and make money on this NEVER ENDING show and manga! Dude, I'm NOT Akira Toriyama and I NEVER WILL BE! I'm a multi-racial (mostly European ancestry and some Native American... dunno which tribe), all-American (born and raised in the U.S. of A.!), Caucasian (Me pale... me VEDDY VEDDY pale... me called VAMPIRE cuz methinks sun is VEDDY VEDDY bad...), 17 year-old... girl (thank BOB! If I were a guy, I'd... cry.). So there. I'm done.**_

_**Now, just read the stuff that matters...**_

_**Down here.  
l V**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX (No, it's not rated that... it's PG-13! Der!)**_

**Sweet Sensations**

**_Chapter First: Candy Bar Blitz_**

_By_ **_Otaku Freak Kiken_**

Chi Chi had just come back from shopping for groceries in town. Goten and Gohan already raided the bags with greedy hands as soon as she entered the room. Thankfully, though, they had not reached a certain bag that she wanted to keep secret.

She made her way towards her room, happily humming and looking straight ahead. It wasn't until Gohan had a craving for candy that she hit her first road block. "What the-!" She jumped backwards at the sudden startle her son gave her.

"Hey mom! Didja buy any candy?" Bright eyes accompanied his hungry question, and his face was getting closer to hers with every breath.

"Uh... n-no... I didn't... I'm sorry, Gohan. You'll have to buy your own." She flashed a smile at him just before darting off again. But, then... "Goten!" She glanced down at her feet and let out a low, annoyed groan. "What're you doing?"

"Mom!" A little glomp came from her youngest son, who was wrapped tightly around her legs. "Candy? Candy? CANDY?" His eyes grew wider with every question, coerce in a way.

"Goten, go play outside!" Chi Chi pointed towards the door sternly, looking at her other son soon after. "You too!" Her eyes shrunk to intense slits and her lips pursed. "I need some time to myself."

The sons suddenly felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on end, and quickly realized that if they don't do as told, they might not make it to their next birthday (let alone next breath). They quietly slinked towards the door with innocent smiles.

Chi Chi sighed and ran into her room, now vacant from Goku's absence. "He's been gone so long that I've gotten so... "desperate"..." She slowly closed and locked the door, setting the bag on her bed and looking around. She noticed the window was open, so she strolled over and shut it as tight as possible. Then, as sneakily as she could, she opened the bag that contained her secret. "This has got to be a joke... but it IS worth a shot... it's my last resort." She sighed yet again and pulled out a candy bar. It had seemed as though she lied to her sons, but there was something a bit DIFFERENT about this one in particular...

"'Sweet Sensations Self-pleasure Chocolate Bar'... Huh... let's see if it works." She unwrapped the candy bar that she just read over, inspecting it and noticing nothing different from a normal chocolate. "Seems normal..." She snapped a piece off and nibbled on it, smiling as it melted in her mouth. "It tastes BETTER than a normal candy bar..." She broke off another piece, larger than the first, and chewed on it.

She waited. Nothing happened. It had been about ten minutes, and she was anxious. "I bet this doesn't work... it's just hype." She picked up the rest of the bar, wrapped it up, then placed it on her dresser.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Yeah! 1st chappie! Go me! Please review and I might make the next one a bit longer!_**

**_Ja-ne!_**

**_OFK_**


End file.
